Tribute to the Hurt
by Seine
Summary: Something terrible has happened. Based on a personal experience. Will she get through it? This is a basic tribute to people who have been hurt this way, or any way for that matter.Thanks up.
1. The problem and solution

_**ELP: Hiya peoples! My internet is screwy, so I'm just trying to finish old stories, or make short new ones. This is a fic based on one of my experiences. Please bare with me. Miyako, Ken, Kari and Sora friendship. NOTHING BAD YOU SICKOS!!!!**_

**_ ```````````````````````````````````````````````````_**

Miyako sighed and stared out at the ocean, no one else around. It was twilight, the sun setting on the horizon. Her parents had divorced, and had both moved to a different country, leaving Miyako with her siblings. Miyako had ran out of the house after an argument with her brother, Momoe. It started out nicely, but ended bitterly in a blaming situation, where Miyako had blamed herself. Miyako looked down, and let her tears flow out of her eyes, trying not to sob. She buried her sorrowful face in her hands, leaning on the guard rail. It had happened so fast. They got divorced almost immediately after then last battle. 

" It was me, I just know it......." She sobbed lightly, wiping her eyes as best as she could. Kari placed a hand on Miyako's shoulder, appearing out of practically nowhere. Miyako looked over her shoulder, and sighed.

" Miyako, it wasn't you. Things just weren't working out for them. It'll be okay." Miyako once again buried her face in her arms and sobbed. 

" No it won't. It's my fault. I wasn't good enough....." She cried, tears streaming down her face. Another hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Sora.

" Yes it will. It wasn't your fault. I thought the same thing with my parents. It was hard, but I got over it. You can too." Miyako didn't answer this time. Footsteps were heard from behind, and Ken stopped moving, his face pretty pale, with dark circles under his eyes.

" Miyako, she's right. You can overcome this. You're strong enough, you just need a little push to get you going. Just like when I had to try and open the portal. You said it was hopeless, but then when the others tried, you did, and then we beat him. You can beat this. We'll always be hear for you." He said calmly. Miyako slowly turned around, and stared at Ken with tear stained eyes. 

" Do you all really mean it?" She asked. They nodded. Miyako stood up, sniffling a bit.

" Well, if you guys say so, I'll try." They smiled wide, Miyako smiling a bit too.

" You know, if it wasn't for my sense of ethical and proper behavior, I'd say you needed a hug." Ken said, a bit of humor in his voice. Miyako flung forward and buried her face in Ken shoulder, crying a bit. Ken patted her on the back.

" It's okay, don't worry, you'll be okay...." He whispered, letting Miyako cry into his shoulder. Sora and Kari smiled, standing beside Miyako and Ken. Miyako looked up.

" So, I can call on all of you if it gets too much?" Kari nodded.

" Of course. And if I don't answer, then e-mail. And if the e-mail is busted, just walk over, even in the middle of the night, and bang on my door until one of us comes out of our homes." Sora nodded.

" Yup. Anytime. Besides us, Hawkmon will always be there for you, and Biomon really likes you." She stated, pointing a finger in the air. Miyako laughed for the first time in a while. Ken smiled, and bent down.

" Miyako, say, how about I give you a piggy back, and bring you to Davis so you can give him a wedgy?" Miyako smiled wide, and got on Ken's back, getting a piggy back ride. She pointed to the general direction of Davis's house.

" To Davis! So I may wedgy him!" She exclaimed. They all took off, running after Ken and Miyako. Davis had no idea what he was in for.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**_ELP: I would like to make a small moment of silence for Sammy. Her parents divorced on the 21st of July last year. That was her birthday. She will not be a muse today. I was basically Ken in this story. Please, remember, if your parents are split up, or you have something wrong in your life, please think for a moment: Don't think your doomed. It will all be okay. Just when you think it's the worst it can get, it probably will get worse. Take time out of your day to enjoy the small things in life, such as friends and family, because they may not be around forever. And take heed to this poem:_**

_I shall love you forever and a day, even if we are worlds apart._


	2. Personal Thanks and Tribute

**_Thank you to all the reviewers that reviewed in practically the first 10 minutes that it was up. Here are some personalized thanks from Sammy and I:_**

**_ To Darkness Princess: You're right. After a storm, there is usually a rainbow. In this case, a friend is the rainbow, helping to find that large pot of gold that John John the Leprechaun left there. John is another good friend. Please, always remember that people. It's a pretty good point of view._**

**_ For Ivgie Sole: Thanks for the praise, it helps in the writers world. _**

**_ For Health 999: Thanks for reviewing and giving so much praise for most of the fics we've done. It's nice to know that someone can understand the background of this fic. _**

**_ And for Alesca Munroe: The motto is from my family, and Sammy's family. It's been passed down._**

**_ For all the people hurt during the years, either emotionally or mentally, remember that there is always hope. You can always carry on. For this, We thank you all. _**

**_Oh, and a quick little post, um, I edited Giga House Alternative, it's sequel, and Ken's Christmas party, along with a bunch of others. _**

**_Once again, thanks._**

**_Evil Little Person, and Sammy._**


End file.
